The Symphony of Blood and Tears
by ZackTheBloody
Summary: Thats right it's BACK! U know it if you read it if u didn't it's like this. End of part 1 Naruto washed down the river where he's saved by a samurai he decides to stay with him and become a samurai as well. the story picks up Five years later. NS OcOc
1. Act 1

**The Symphony of Blood and Tears**

**Shin: That's right bitches I'm back!**

**Naruto: You're back! I'm the one thats back it's my story!**

**Arashi: Boy's calm down.**

**Shin: Screw you Arashi you don't get any air time till chapter 2 so fuck off!**

**Arashi pulls out a black sword: Wanna go bitch?**

**Shin pulls out his sword: Bring it!**

**Naruto is sitting in the corner eating popcorn with Zack**

**Zack: Oh hi... Naruto you wanna...**

**Naruto:: Zack owns Shit save Shin, Arashi, and any other freaks he puts in here.**

**Zack: Thanks...  
**

**Act1. The Symphony of the Lost.**

"Chidori!"

"Rasengan!"

'BOOM'

Kakashi heard this as he entered the valley. On the ground was Sasuke Uchiha the last of that clan. Kakashi looked at Sasuke before looking around for his opponent Naruto Uzumaki. Unfortunately he couldn't find him, looking at his dog he shook his head not able to find his sent. And so heavy heartedly he left with Sasuke.

_Two days later southern Iwa…_

A man walked down a road next to a river he was dressed in a Samurai Kimono and looked tired and bloody from a battle. He turned his head to the river and saw an orange lump he soon realized that the lump was alive. He rushed to it and picked up the boy sighing at the site of the wounded boy he dashed of to tend to the boys wounds.

_Three weeks later Forest of Mizu no Kuni_

Naruto woke in a small cabin he looked around it was cold and misty outside. He looked out and could see a man with a katana hitting a stump. The man soon sheathed his sword and entered the house. He looked down at Naruto and went to make two cups of tea. Naruto looked at him his hair was silver and long, his eyes were green and he wore a black samurai kimono with a white cross on the back.

"Hello kiddo…" the man said.

"Hello…" He said back.

"Name's Shinzaku Soma my buddies call me Shin what's your name kiddo?" The man Shin asked.

"I'm Uzumaki Naruto…" Naruto said.

Shin took out a small cup and filled it then gave it to Naruto.

Shin laughed and said "Well I got to ask… what happened to you?"

"The last thing I remember is fighting with my best friend after he… well he transformed into something like a vampire… only he had eyeliner and lipstick… I guess an emo vampire." Naruto said.

"The worst kind of vampire there is…" Shin said as serious as possible making it seem as if he had seen said being.

"That's not funny…" Naruto huffed.

"Well Naruto what are you gonna do? Will you return to Konoha?" Shin asked.

"No I don't want to… I feel as if I won't be missed much… hey can you teach me how to use a sword?" Naruto asked.

Shin looked at the boy then smirked. "The way of the sword is life long Naruto are you ready for it?"

"Hai I feel as if I can learn this I can get strong enough to beet anyone." Naruto said a fire in his eyes.

"Then so be it! From this day forward you shall learn the skills that made the name Soma feared by Samurai and Ninja alike!" Shin roared as Naruto cheered.

_Konoha._

In Konoha the sky was pouring as if crying on this sad day. In the forest a group had gathered assembled was the rookie teams, there sensei, the sand sibs, the two Sennin, and surprisingly a few of the rookie team parents.

Tsunade stood in front and spoke. "Thank you all for coming… we are here to bury a friend, a brother, and to me a boy more like a son… Uzumaki Naruto…"

At this a few of the group began to cry.

"Naruto was a noble and honorable person he was a hero unsung by the people he protected them and they only saw him with angry and hateful eyes…"

More people started to cry this time most of which were adults who helped the boy when he was young.

"He never saw them with hate or rage… he just took the pain they served silently… they cried 'Demon' and 'Monster' he just smiled… he was truly an angel among beasts…"

Now all were crying for one reason or another.

"Now even in death this pure soul is despised by the world, they shame him not allowing him to be buried as a hero of the village, phrasing the monster that killed him like a god! This is blaspheme and mockery to God himself for a demon to be praised for killing one of his angels! I say no more shall we concern with this town we shall start a new town where no one is discriminated who is with me!" She yelled every hand rose in cheer as they left to prepare there things.

Tsunade stood next to Jiraiya and was silent. "No longer will I let this sin of a village take my family away…"

Jiraiya took her hand and sighed. "Mine ether…"

_Time skip five years._

A group of Anbu from the Uzu no Kuni (Land of the Whirlpool) was passing in the woods in Mizu looking for a small home said to belong to a Sennin no Ken (Sage of the Sword) called Soma Shinzaku he was called Shin for short. The group was silent the whole way but as they closed in one spoke to there leader the only one without a mask.

"Sakura you think this guy will help us?" Said a hawk masked female.

"Good question..." Sakura Haruno said as they walked "Though Jiraiya said he owed Tsunade and him a favor from a thing he was caught in a few years back and that if he refuses, I'm to bring that up."

"Ah... what if he still refuses?" Hawk said.

She pulled out a green book and said. "I give him this."

"Um... is that..."

"Yeah..." Sakura said.

_Home of Shinzaku Soma._

Shin believed his life was good, he had a nice home, a good reputation, and a strong and obedient student. So why was it he believed he was going down a dark path in life.

"Shin." Naruto said looking at him from across the room.

"What?" Shin said as he read an orange book.

"Someones coming..." Naruto said as he polished a sword.

"Yeah... I know." Shin said as he flipped a page.

"Should we … do something?" Naruto spoke as he looked at him trough his frameless glasses.

"Do you?" Shin said as he flipped yet another page of his porn book.

"Meh..." Naruto said as he held up the sword he'd been cleaning he then stood and walked into the back "I'm gonna nap.".

'Knock Knock'

"Right..." Shin said as he tossed the book and walked to the door looking at the group. While most of the members were dressed in normal Anbu attire the leader was dressed in a black tank top with a white trench coat over it with a kanji for slug and a medical cross, she had on black pants and Shin could tell she was well trained as well as endowed by her Anko level rack.

"To what do I own the pleasure of the ninja of Uzu no Kuni?" Shin said.

"You're Shinzaku Soma?" Sakura said surprised.

"What you expected otherwise?" Shin said with a yawn.

"Well you're nearly forty you don't look a day over twenty-five." She pointed out.

"Training keeps the body young." Shin said "Now what might I do for you?"

"We want you to come to Uzu with us..." She said.

"No." He said walking into his home shutting the door.

"We thought so, you do realize you have many enemies from the Third War we, who home two of you're allies found you easily, and in Mizu no less. You realize you and the other two Ken Sennin _killed_ the original seven Mizu no Ken (Swords of the Mist.)" Sakura ranted as they entered after him.

"Still no..." He said.

"The Battle at So Shin Pass." Sakura said.

"Heh... who told you to bring that one up Tsunade or Jiraiya?" Shin laughed.

"Dose it matter?" She said.

"I paid that debt back to Orochimaru." He said.

"What was the payment?" Sakura asked.

"I let him keep his head." Shin responded.

Sakura sighed and pulled out a Ichi Ichi Book. "Issue one Jiraiya's copy signed."

Shin looked at it then took a book of his mantle. "This is the real one I lifted it off him when he used to carry it as a good luck charm."

"Damb it... fine Tsunade's final weapon... the last time you went to Konoha... you had... ah … fun with one of our villages females well... you left her the nine month parting gift." Sakura said. "And he or she is now a ninja in Uzu."

"God... like mama always told me wear a rubber... looking back my mom was a genius..." Shin said.

"Fine I'll talk to my student..." Shin said.

"Why how much is he paying you we can triple it?" Sakura asked.

"Pay... A true samurai chooses his student from skill not except them for an exchange of money. My student is like my son." Shin said.

"Yeah while you're real son or daughter grew up not knowing there dad." Sakura said in a cold tone.

"You are obviously a mom or dad only kid." he said.

"Me and my mom have lived alone since before I was born." She said.

"You got spunk kid I like that whats you're name?" Shin said.

"Haruno Sakura..." She said.

"Gah!" Shin said nearly falling.

"No..." Sakura said.

Shin backed away from his could be daughter. "Hey look it was a long time ago me and Iris were in love but you're grandpa... it was his fault he nearly chopped off my boys when he caught us. Then he had Sarutobi ban me from the village."

"I'll Kill you..." She said as she grabbed his Kimono.

"Shinzaku whats going on..." Came a voice. Everyone turned to the direction of the voice as gasps were heard all around.

Sakura dropped Shin and and looked as a man dressed just like Shin walked through the door stretching and yawning and the group saw a man long thought dead Uzumaki Naruto.

"N-N-NARUTO!!!" Sakura cried as she ran into her long lost friends chest.

Naruto's eyes shot open as he tossed her threw a window.

"Get out of the house!" Shin said as he jumped threw a door just as the the house erupted into black flames.

Sakura looked at the house that still had Naruto and her team in it she jumped up and made a b-line at the home only to get grabbed by Shin.

"Let go of me!" She said.

"Yeah let go of her Shinzaku Soma let her join her friends." A cold voice said.

Sakura looked up to see Sasuke looking down at her in the Hokage's robes. "Bastared!"

"Been a while Sakura..." Sasuke smirked.

"You son of a bitch!" Naruto's voice roared as his former looked at the burning house. Suddenly the black flames started to get sucked into the center of the home as Naruto stood with a sword in his hand that was absorbing the dark flames the Anbu unconscious around him.

"That's impossible!" Sasuke said as he witnessed that which shouldn't have been possible

"Oh holy sword crafted from Tsukuyomi's mirror I command you REFLECT!!!" Naruto said as he pulled the sword back "Amaterasu!" He yelled as the sword shot the black flame in a line as Naruto slashed which Sasuke barely dodged.

Sasuke looked at Naruto who merely cracked his neck as he looked on at Sasuke. With a nasally "Hn" Sasuke was gone. Naruto turned his head as he stood among the ruins of him and Shin's home and said. "Yo Shinzaku... we need a new house." while peaces of the burnt home fell behind him.

Dooooooooooooooonnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnneeeeeeeeeeeeeee!!!!!!!

Pleas if you want this story put up reviews i'll take no less then ten to continue this! also the more you give the faster i'll move!


	2. Act 2

**The Symphony of Blood and Tears**

**Yo all Zack here with a shorty chapter setting up for the first arc.**

**In this chapter you find out a little about Shin and Naruto**

**and meet a few very important characters. Naruto and Shin's Team mate and the other girl who is interested in our blond hero, and an old friend of Naruto's**

**Act 2. Symphony of the Fallen Angels.**

"Yeah Naruto I think we do..." Shin replied as the house continued to crumble around the blond.

Naruto then went about dragging a few Anbu from the ruble as Sakura and Shin moved to help move them. After they were all out Sakura went about cheeking them and patching up there wounds.

"They seem to be fine a little heat exhaustion and a few burns if Naruto hadn't used that sword they wouldn't be alive." Sakura said as she put a ointment on one very nasty burn.

"That sword is called Muget-Su-Ryuu (Form of the Moneless Sky) it was made from a mirror said to have been crafted by Tsukuyomi himself." Shin said. "It one of Naruto's Yo-Shin'en (Four Abyss) which he spent a year finding."

"A year just to find a sword." Sakura said.

"Thats just the weakest and still you could see it's power to absorb and reflect jutsu." Shin pointed out.

"True what are the other three." Sakura said.

"I'll only tell you if you call me Tou-san." Shin said in a rather funny voice.

"Burn in hell!" Sakura growled.

Suddenly the part of the house still standing fell as Naruto stood holding four swords and now wearing glasses. "There called Hakaisha-no-Ryu. (Destroyer of Dragons)" Holding a large broad sword. "Tensa Zangetsu (Heavenly Chain Cutting the Moon.)" He said taking out a black katana. "And then there is.... Furui Tenshi Tsume (Ancient Angel Talon)" Which was a long Masamune hanging on his back.

"Cool..." Sakura said as she looked at the swords.

Shin looked over at the two and though _'Which is cool the weapons or the man holding them...'_ he grinned and spoke "Naruto those close are wreaked go change." He pointed out as the boy looked at his torn and dusty clothing.

"Right... I'll be back." Naruto said as he turned and fished a dresser from the rubble.

"Naruto seems distant..." Sakura said.

"He always gets like this when he's in a bad mood... or when it's about that sword." Shin said "Which today is about both."

"Which sword?" Sakura said.

"The Tsume." Shin said.

"Why?" Sakura asked.

"Thats something you'll have to ask my student..." Shin said as he heard a groan.

"Shit!" Sakura said dropping next to a Anbu putting an ear to her chest.

"Whats wrong?" Shin asked.

"She's having trouble breathing, she must of inhaled to much smoke." Sakura said as she prepared a jutsu which strangely didn't work. "What!"

"*Sigh* What are they teaching Med-nin these days don't you know that Amaterasu doesn't make smoke." Shin said pulling a black case from his back pocket opened it and pulled out a syringe. "Take off the mask and open the airway." Sakura only stared surprised. "Now!"

Sakura quickly did what she was told and looked at Shin. "What do you mean Amaterasu doesn't make smoke and are you a frigging Med-nin!" Sakura said.

"Heh you think you get that medical gene from you're mothers side of the family?" Shin smiled as he produced a vile. "Now as I said it doesn't make smoke... what the Uchiha with the Man Sharingan don't know is our own blessing... I remember you're grandmother... this is how she died... the first life I ever lost as a doctor..." Shin said caught in a momentary silence he soon shook off. "It produces an ash that when becomes wet like say, in you lungs, becomes a viral poison." he finished.

"So what do we do?" Sakura asked.

"You watch and learn and I save a young woman's life." He said filling the syringe with a green liquid from the vile he had produced earlier. He injected it into her neck and she suddenly convulsed before vomiting what could only be called blood red tar.

"What in the..." Sakura said as she was about to touch it only to have her hand smacked away.

"I said it was a VIRAL poison what part of that didn't you get?" Shin said looking at her with cold eyes. Before pulling out a lighter and throwing it on the glop causing it to evaporate. "That stuff in it's wet form can move from person to person like a virus between school kids."

"That's amazing?" Sakura said.

"No THAT was the avarice of the angel of death." Shin said sitting back with a sigh.

Naruto soon walked up now dressed in a black trench coat with a whit cross on the back his chest was covered in wrapping bandages and he had on black pants and sandals. On his back was his two larger swords and on his side was his two katana. He waved to Shin who walked over and bent in as Naruto whispered something into his ear. "Sakura stay here and keep you're eye on them if anyone shows the same symptoms she did take the green vial with the letters MSASH fill a syringe with 15cc's and burn the regurgitation and for all that's good I know as a medic it sounds tempting but DON'T TOUCH IT!" Shin said as he turned heading into the forest.

"Well return soon Sakura-san." Naruto said turning as well.

"When you look at that girl who do you see?" Shin said when they were out of earshot.

"You know who..." Naruto said.

"Valkyrie..." Shinzaku sighed. "You can't blame yourself forever. She was a good girl, it's sad she died I know but don't blame yourself."

"I don't,I blame _him_." Naruto said as his eyes went cold behind his frames.

"Right around here." Shin said stopping.

"Man oh man I could see you're house cookin' from here." Said a voice.

"Arashi." Naruto said as a woman in her early twenties plopped down from a tree she was dressed in a black Kimono and a black Katana hung at her side she had silver hair and sea green eyes.

"Yo Rai, Yo Ame hows the hammers hanging?" said the Ken Sennin said.

"Vulgar woman..." Naruto replied silently.

"What was that bitch?" She said putting her hand on her sword.

"You're not serious are you I'm not the Rai sennin cus' I'm the slowest you think you can win?" Naruto replied putting a hand on his Tensa.

"Oh I wanna roll!" She said as the quickly pulled out there swords and began to fight only to have there swords stopped by Shins own two swords.

"Are we forgetting that were all on the same side here." The eldest of the Sennin said. "Naruto I'm disappointed in you, same goes for you Sakuya. That's not how we act were the Sennin of the Samurai world, the ones who fight to help others not a bunch of children who use our sword to measure who has the bigger ego!" he said as the two fell silent.

"Sorry master." Naruto said sheathing his sword.

"Yeah sorry Shinzaku, but you know how it's been what with all the stories of Ragnarok moving again all the Samurai community is on it's toes." Sakuya said.

"Yeah I know..." Shin said. "And now that the Uchiha knows Naruto's alive we have no options left, were joining Uzu no Kuni."

"Alright you're the boss." Sakuya said as she jumped off into the trees. "Stay safe I'll meet you two there!" her voice said as it drifted further away.

The two started to walk back as Naruto started to slow down.

"Naruto..." Shin said.

"I'll be fine just get everyone ready." He said taking off his glasses and placing a hand on the Tsume.

"Right..." Shin said walking away.

"Come on out... Uchiha Ryuu." Naruto said.

"It's been a while there my dear, dear nee-san." Said a voice as a boy no older the Naruto dropped down from the trees. He was dressed identical to Naruto save that his cross was upside down. His hair was just like Itachi's and his eyes were as well in fact one could say it was just Itachi in another set of clothing save the fact that this boys personality was much different then the killers. "How have you been my fellow fallen angel?"

"Why are you here?" Naruto said.

"Now that's not the way to talk to family were blood brothers remember? We took an oath to stand by each other what ever happened to that?" Ryuu smiled as the Tsume came within an inch of his neck.

"You killed Yoko." Naruto replied.

"Please it was me or her Naruto, Valkyrie was just gonna kill you next." He said. "Or... do you still think she really loved you... Tsk such a pity." He said as he dropped to the floor missing Naruto's sword.

"That's not true..." He said.

"You're still gonna believe that she wasn't playing you? You're cock isn't the only one the whore ever sucked and the sooner you realize that the sooner things can go back to normal." Ryuu said jumping into the tree "I did you a favor Odin and her were just gonna use you to get to Shin and Sakuya. You and I both know that that's the truth Loki."

"You may be right but it wasn't his name she said with here last breath was it? Berserker." Naruto replied.

"Heh, you think that... I'll be seen ya around nee-san, hopefully were on the same side at that time." He said turning. "Oh and one last thing, That cousin of mine? He's the one who went about putting that hole in you're chest right?"

"Yeah..."

"I'll enjoy pulling out his entrails... you have my word nee-san." and with that Ryuu was gone.

Naruto stood there for a few more seconds looking at his left hand in the middle there was a scar from where he had been cut some time ago.

_'This is a symbol between you and me Naruto-nee-san well be brothers till the end.'_

"What is family..." Naruto said in empty thought.

**R&R and thanks to all who like this story expect the chapters to get longer as they go along that is when i'm done researching every Samurai anime and Manga i can get on the web So far i've finished Shamploo and Kenshin now on Samurai Deeper Kyo**


	3. Act 3

**The Symphony of Blood and Tears**

**Yo Zack here with Chapter 3 filled with some NaruSaku goodness.**

**Act 3: Crescendo of the Heart Beat**

"_Heh, so this is what it has come to Loki?That you and I the one's who should rule this world now fight for it?" said a man with an Eye patch_

"_Fool what world is it that you think you can control?" Naruto said._

"_Why this one of course after you're gone there will be no one who can stop me not Shin, not Sakuya, and not Ryuu. No one will be able to stop me!" The man laughed._

"_Fool I shall not lose to you!" Naruto said charging at the man with the Furui Tenshi Tsume._

_The man drew his own sword that looked like a black version of the Tsume and with it knocked away Naruto's sword. "Now go to hell where you belong!"_

"_No" came a yell as Naruto closed his eyes and suddenly felt a warm liquid splash on his face._

_Naruto opened his eyes to see a familiarly female face smile at him. "No... why..." he begged to the person who had taken the sword for him._

"_I couldn't let you die... I loved you to much... I couldn't bare with it knowing that our child would have grown up without you... I'm sorry Naruto... I should have told you... but I wanted it to be a surprise I found out the other day that we... were... going to... have... a... baby." the female had said with her last breath._

"_No don't do this don't leave me alone... not again... please come back... I'm sorry I was always acting so distant, I promise I'll let you more and more inside I'll tell you everything about me and you can tell me everything about you. You said were we're going to be parents do you want our child to die like this... please I beg you... don't leave me.... I love you!" Naruto cried into her as the man with the eye patch looked on in disgust._

"_How pitiful..." he said as he raised his sword to kill Naruto._

"_You... even if it's my last act on this earth... I'll make sure... you DIE!!!!" Naruto roared._

"_Thats it come on LOKI!!!!" The man screamed running at Naruto sword in hand._

"_I'LL KILL YOU…!!!!" Naruto roared as he said drawing his Katana's and charging at the man._

"ODIN!!!" Naruto yelled sitting up from his futon. He was breathing heavy and he looked around it was dark very dark. He was in a room next to him was his master Shin. Naruto put his hand on his head pushing his hair back as he tried to gather his surrounding. _'Thats right I'm in a inn were heading for Uzu no Kuni.'_ Naruto thought.

"You ok..." Shin said not opening his eyes.

"Yeah..." Naruto said breathing heavy.

"What were you dreaming about?" Shin asked.

"I... don't remember..." Naruto said as he tried his hardest to recall his dream.

"Well whatever it was it was defiantly about you're friend with the eye patch." Shin said as he turned and returned to sleep.

"Odin... why is it you always turn up when I don't want you to be there." Naruto said as he tried to sleep. Finding he could not he decided to stretch his legs. Naruto walked out into the hall only to see an Anbu standing in front of him.

"Going somewhere Naruto-sama?" The Anbu asked.

"For a walk..." Naruto replied as he pulled his glasses out of his pocket.

"I'll accompany you..." The anbu said.

"There will be no need." Naruto answered in a kind tone.

"Nonsense we don't know when Sasuke Uchiha will come back it's best to be safe." The anbu replied.

"Listen I'm not afraid of a weak player like Sasuke." Naruto answered.

"But..." The anbu began only to have a door open behind him and Sakura walk out in a pink shirt and white sweat pants.

"It's ok... I'll go with him." Sakura said.

"Sakura-sama..."

"Sakura I appreciate the gesture but..."

"No buts Naruto I'm going with you." She said wrapping her arm around Naruto's and leading him to the stair case.

"Sakura." Naruto said.

"I'm sorry..." Sakura said.

"Huh?"

"The Anbu are too stuffy, all they are is rules this and rules that..." Sakura said smiling.

"Aren't you in Anbu..." Naruto pointed out.

"Yeah but..." Sakura begin blushing as Naruto grinned his famous grin.

"Hah!" He laughed as the two walked out into the street.

The two walked for about a half an hour with nothing said between seeming to enjoy the silence when Sakura stopped in front of a bar. "Wanna have a drink and talk about old time?" Sakura smiled.

"Hmm... why not." Naruto answered as the two went in and sat at a table waiting for a waitress to take there drink orders.

"I still can't believe it..." Sakura said.

"Hmm..." Naruto hummed.

"That you're here... that you've been alive this whole time... ever since that day... I blamed myself for you're death well that is to say you're supposed death." She said as the waitress delivered there drinks.

"Thats understandable... you begged me to save Sasuke and you got you're wish." Naruto said before taking a sip of his Sapporo. (Japanese Beer it tastes ok) "Only as a sacrifice I was the one to disappear."

"I wish I knew how things would have turned out back then I think I would have let him go..." Sakura said as she had a sip of the vodka tonic she had ordered.

"If one could know the future it would take the fun out of life." Naruto answered with a smile. "Thats what you're dad says to me all the time."

"That man..." Sakura grumbled. "I still can't believe that he's my father."

"Life's full of surprises." Naruto said. "Look at it this way I would never have to ask for permission to marry you!" Naruto laughed and Sakura looked down at her drink. "H-Hey it was a joke..." he said fearing a fist in the face that never came.

"Yeah why would you..." She whispered.

"You say something?" Naruto asked.

"Nope..." She said.

"Heh..." Naruto smiled.

"Whats with that smile?" Sakura asked.

"Nothing?" The blond Samurai smiled.

"Wierd..." She said.

"So Sakura what do you want to talk about?" Nauto said.

"Let me see..." she said.

_Hour Later._

Naruto and Sakura had sat in the town bar sharing stories for an hour when Sakura brought up a big question.

"You ever had a girlfriend?" She asked.

"Thats a difficult question... at one time I thought I might have had one... but what I've heard lately about her makes me think I was more of a toy to her then a lover." Naruto said.

"Lover you mean you..." Sakura began.

"Made love, yes." Naruto said as he took a sip of his drink.

"I... see what was her name?" Sakura asked.

"Yoko Loveless... she's died two years ago." Naruto said.

"Oh... I'm ..." Sakura mumbled.

"Don't be sorry... I was sorry enough once, I don't need others pity." Naruto sighed.

"..." Sakura remained silent as Naruto stared off knowing it was best not to disturb him.

Naruto suddenly lifted up his glass and spoke "A toast to broken hearts!" He said.

Sakura laughed and spoke "May we never suffer again!"

"Now I'll drink to that!" Naruto laughed.

_The Next Day._

'Oh what the fuck...' Naruto thought as light hit him 'I'm never drinking again... Yo Kyuubi mind a little bail out.' he said to his 'roommate'

"**Um... Kit... just calm down and listen... open you're eyes and look to you're left..."**

As soon as Naruto opened his eyes he wished he hadn't as he was being clinged on by none other then his old teammate and crush Sakura "Why me..." Naruto said


End file.
